


贺文

by Ellis669900



Category: all前 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all前
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellis669900/pseuds/Ellis669900
Summary: 大概是。轮奸。
Relationships: all前 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	贺文

路人all前，上半部分  
ooc。pwp和年操。  
轮奸警告！

威廉根本不知道发生了什么。他也不敢知道。总之…唯一可以在这漆黑一片的鬼地方知道的事情就是，他被绑起来了，身上光溜溜的，旁边有人。  
之前发生了什么？他不清楚。总之就是打赌输了，听了室友的话出来买东西买完打算回去后被敲了后脑勺然后昏了。再醒来的时候就是这样了。  
他能感觉到有人注视着自己，遂烦躁的动了动手想知道怎么了。然后在这完全静谧的环境里引发了一连串大声的清脆锁链声，自知挣扎不出去后威廉放弃了，然后在房间归于寂静后大概几秒后旁边便传来一声声音。「哟，醒了？」「……呃…有人的么？」威廉迷迷糊糊的往旁边看看。却发现自己是被眼罩罩住的眼睛，无论怎样确实都看不见发生了什么。无奈只好晃晃脑袋。「那个…先生……？能帮我把这个眼罩解开么…顺便告诉我，我在什么地方……？」「啪！」然后威廉的屁股上突然不知道被哪个不怕死的来了一巴掌，一瞬间紧张的感觉积聚过度而暴发，这一下直接打的威廉浑身一震惊呼出声。「干，干什么啊！」威廉心底升起了一丝极度不好的预感。「你晕了那么久，现在终于醒了，当然是要干你了啊。」  
「——！？」

于是事情就朝着不对劲的方向发展了。  
仍然被铁链拴着并且被眼罩遮住眼睛得不到具体位置的威廉不但没有得到回答，还有着强烈的要被性侵犯了的感觉。  
「呜……滚出去…」威廉无力的摇着头虚弱的反抗着，然而甬道里随着蠕动而咕啾咕啾个不停的手指根本就不听他话，粗糙的指腹不断在淫液里按压着初次承欢而略显紧张的肉壁尝试着找到威廉的敏感点。  
威廉无力的扭扭腰试图无视掉心里那一抹兴奋，然后这一扭反而让体内那俩根作乱的手指精准无误的戳刺到了他的敏感点上。  
「呜啊!!」威廉夹紧穴道颤抖着塌下腰整个人差点倒在地上。「藏的还挺深，真是不乖呢-」对方没有放过那里反而继续'戳刺起来。任威廉如何反抗都可以很快的追赶上去。自渎都没几次的威廉哪顶得住这样，更别提失去视觉以后身体其他感官会变得更加敏感起来，灭顶的快感让威廉很快就昂着脖子挺直性器呜呜叫着射出了今天的第一波精液，甚至直接高潮了。「嚯，第一次就会用后面高潮了？真是欠干的飞机杯。」「我…唔嗯…不……啊…」  
第一次高潮的感觉太过刺激，威廉软软的塌下了腰。浑身都软塌塌的，片刻的无事发生后不知道几只手伸了过来抚摸威廉的腰，胸，大腿根，脸。威廉的脸被捧起来。然后不知道谁上来带着一股浓烈的烟味儿亲吻他的嘴唇。舌头淫靡的舔舐他的嘴唇然后撬开牙齿直接钻进去不顾威廉的反抗就开始纠缠对方的软舌。  
迷迷糊糊中威廉的臀瓣被拉开，毫无遮挡的股缝里挤进了根就算上头涂着冰凉的液体也依然发热的圆润东西顶住威廉玫瑰色的穴口。「呜，呜……」知道那是什么的威廉终于露出了恐惧的声色，软软的在高潮期晃晃腰想躲掉，但对方却抓住了威廉纤细的腰肢在对方都还没来得及反应过来的时候，用力顶入一个龟头。  
「你的第一次……我就收下了哦，小骚货。」从未接受过如此巨物的娇小穴口撕裂的痛感疼的威廉蜷起脚指直吸气。用力夹紧屁股的行为却让穴口被手指勾住扒开。这时正面的人正好松口了，威廉压根管不上那若隐若现的缺氧感就开始可怜兮兮地朝着后面的人大声求饶。「不，不！不要！别这样对我…！痛，痛！求你，出去…！！」  
很明显，这种事情上不会有人听他的话。在威廉从求饶到谩骂后那人依然毫无反应的继续推进。巨量的不安全感席卷了威廉。男孩儿在无助的最后挣动几下后还是被狠狠进入。穴口的皱褶都被撑平，流淌下不少血液。  
疼的迷茫之中威廉似乎隐隐约约听见旁边的男人们起哄着。大声说着「用点力，干死他！干死这个前凸后翘的骚货！」，身后的人也依言不管三七二十一的就开始往威廉的深处顶撞，涂擦着润滑液的粗壮巨物时有时无的碾过威廉的敏感点，专心的在里面顶撞肠道口。  
还没度过不适期的威廉被干的有了一种窒息的感觉，他无力的张大嘴渴求着空气，却因为没了遮拦让那些因为时间问题而感到舒适后吐出来的淫荡无力的呻吟一声高过一声。就连进入时被穴口蹭下的润滑液都被打发出了白色粘液，看起来活像他这就缴械了一样。况且就这样身后的人还不满足。在把威廉撞的东倒西歪的基础上还用力的掐他的乳头。每被威廉不知有意无意挣扎晃掉一次就狠狠地挺腰撞一下他的敏感点。然后在威廉尖叫的时候再次掐住他的乳头开始揉搓，揉捏，力气大到像是一定要弄出乳汁才能罢休一样。  
噗呲噗呲的水声和无数粗重的呼吸声响彻在威廉耳边。还有他自己夹杂着一声声淫喘的破碎求饶声。  
对情事懵懵懂懂不明不白的威廉倔强的摇着脑袋。甚至开始无意识的喊起会死的会坏的快停下这种只会让自己挨操挨得更狠的话。  
「不要了…快停下…不要再操了…不要……」  
威廉迷茫之中最后一点清明让他听见了身后人的呼吸声逐渐粗重了起来。硬挺上翘的巨物不知什么时候一次次对准敏感点开始用力顶撞，伴随着每一次撞开意图合上的壁肉的声音频率随着胀大而逐渐变快了起来。「不，不要！」威廉知道他是要射了。拼了命的抽腰想要逃出去，可惜下场只是被抓住腰很狠抓了回来来了一个前所未有的深度，差点没让威廉直接爽的高潮。  
最终在威廉伴随着谩骂并脆弱无用的挣扎后，那男人还是挺直了腰让胯狠狠的撞在威廉的屁股上。然后埋在威廉体内的巨物就这么朝着深处噗噗的射出了灼热的精液。  
威廉猛地塌下腰昂头吐出舌头随着高潮的来临哭叫出声。「啊啊…！！！」不明不白的迷糊之中他猛地感觉到了身上突然之间多了许许多多的液体一样的东西。  
...应该是旁边撸管的家伙们射了吧。还是朝着我的那种。  
威廉苦中作乐的想着，然后感觉到后面疲软的肉棒被抽出他痉挛抽搐的穴道。  
应该……结束了吧……  
然而现实用残酷的行动告诉了威廉，早着，并且是早的很。还在一张一合活像邀请一般噗嗤噗嗤往外吐精液的穴口被另一根硬挺滚烫的巨物抵住，一声不吭的兴奋的磨蹭了俩下便不等威廉开口就火急火燎的直直撞入。威廉直接被刺激的呼吸一顿从嗓子里挤出一声咕噜的一声差点没眼前一黑。  
「别，不要了……不…放过我！」威廉摇摇头。他觉得再这么下去自己真的会被男人活活干死。必须，必须要想个办法离开……  
本就不是用来做那种事情的穴道被巨物结结实实的填满，一丝缝隙都留不出来。里面的巨物却还好似不满足的继续顶弄，试图就非是要顶到肠道里才罢休一样。  
威廉还想要求饶，直到被一股力气强硬的把头扳了过去，然后还没来得及反应过来就被抓着脸，将巨物用力顶进他的口腔，伞头直碾喉咙。属于男性腥臭的味道直冲鼻腔，刺激的威廉止不住干呕。那人似乎被威廉不断下意识夹紧的喉咙伺候爽了，抓着威廉一脑袋软乎乎蓬松的脏辫就开始前后的活塞运动起来，丝毫不在意那偌大腥臭的睾丸打在威廉脸上疼不疼难不难受。「别咬到老子了！不然你这小婊子的样子我就给你拍下来发到全网让你混不下去！好好服侍老子！」「！！」威廉一惊，本就不敢下口的心慌的更重，只好收了微微下压的牙。只好温顺的摊开温暖软舌任着那绝对很邋遢的男人操着一口黄话很狠侵犯他的口腔模拟身后激烈的性交。咕啾咕啾的声音遍布整个房间，威廉的大腿根湿湿腻腻让威廉难受的不得了，大男孩儿下意识的扭扭屁股想舒服一点结果却被当做不满足的表现干的更狠。  
习惯了之后其实倒还真的很舒服，只是那一份被同性强奸了的心情在心中如同阴天的湿布一样久久不能干掉，威廉敷衍的哼哼几声想着。「这婊子，tm居然还不满足？你快点，我现在就想冲上去干的他知道什么叫爽！」「安啦安啦，你看…这小子的屁眼我看我们俩还真能一起进。」声音从后面传来。威廉听的后背猛地发起凉来，心下一惊，管不上喉咙里肆意驰骋的巨物，坚强挤出的呜呜哼哼的呜咽就更加急躁惊恐。  
但没用。  
最终他还是感到了后穴处又探过来一根火热的肉棒，顶了几下发现进不去以后就伸出了手指，残忍的探进威廉还留有混合了精液和润滑油的淫液的小穴就用力扯开，硬是扯出了血，扯出了一个足够他的龟头进来的空隙。「唔，唔…！！」威廉含糊不清的尖叫着，试图从被挤的满满的喉咙里挤出一句求你不要。  
但是这句话一直到他因为直接被那根粗壮的肉根侵入而高潮之前，都还没能对身后人说出来。  
-不行…不行了……-  
穴肉本好奇的欲凑过去轻轻碰碰就走，结果直接被顶到无处可待挤压腹部导致威廉小腹凸起。进来的那根肉棒比起前俩根长度明显不够，但是却…粗的吓人。并且现在他小穴里那俩根，全都在一前一后高频的运作。一点休息的时间都不愿意好心的施舍给威廉。  
-真的不可以了…我快死了……-  
威廉浑浑噩噩的想着，他已经被晚弄到甚至失去了做出表情的力气了。只是要接近昏迷还不够，他只能继续接受这惨无人道的强奸。而他眼前的黑布让他甚至觉得有点好笑。自己居然就这么被日了，甚至连是谁操的自己，是谁让自己这么淫态百出的都不知道，简直就像是奈布曾经跟他说的“肉便器”一样，淫荡至极。  
威廉有点失神，身上滚烫的精液早已褪温变得微凉。不知道浑浑噩噩的被干了多久，威廉的头发突然被用力抓紧，整个人被迫朝前倒去。疼痛唤醒了他的意识。但是除了让他更加清晰的感觉到自己在嘴里也被人射了一股子甚至还咽下去大部分以外便再也没了任何用处。与此同时，身后的人感受到威廉受刺激而夹紧的穴道，加上狭窄的穴道用力的挤压了他们两个的肉棒，不管是前来的还是后来的，都是直接就草率至极的双双顶进最深处，滚烫的精液烫的威廉惊呼一声浑身颤抖，下体健康的肉棒也跟着那俩的节奏一起在污秽不堪的地板上射出了又一股。  
初次接触情事的威廉怎么可能第一次就接受这么多毫不克制的欲望。过量的快感最终成全了他想要昏过去的愿望。他眨了眨依然被布蒙在里面的眼睛，然后无力的随着前面那人的抽出而低下头颅，沉重的眼皮最终坠下让威廉沉沉的昏了过去。

下半部分。

威廉在黑暗中从昏迷中醒来的时候，身上要了命的酸疼。  
他们肯定在我晕了之后都没有罢休……  
威廉想着。不过还好，因为体能原因威廉现在似乎可以动了，身上也有衣服。当然，是指没有再被绑着了。威廉颤颤巍巍的撑着地，倒了三四次才好不容易爬起来后他看了看周围。  
他似乎是在……某个无人的小巷子里的地上什么痕迹都没有让威廉断定这不是他被侵犯的地方。估计是那些人怕威廉找回去然后把他报警了所以特地把他丢开了。  
——呼，真是从来也没想到男孩子也会被强……嗯？  
似乎有什么东西流出来了——威廉伸手摸进了宽松的校裤里。  
卧槽，精液。  
惊魂未定的大男孩吓得赶紧抽出手甩了俩下，他的手机在这个动作里因为幅度太大，而被晃的从兜里滑了出来摔在了地上上。似乎是正巧碰到了待机键于是亮了屏。  
上面赫然显示着无数由他的同学发过来的消息。随便一看无非也就是「你去哪了」「你还好吗」「wdnmd傻逼铁头娃给你裘大爷滚出来回话」「威廉？」这些话。  
威廉一边为自己被强奸了以后的坦然自若感到细思极恐一边思考要不要打电话回去。  
打？要解释一大堆东西况且如果他们要自己地址然后来接肯定不能不给，不然又要被怀疑。给了就要被看见这狼狈的样子。  
不打？偷偷溜回去的话洗个澡也许还能当做无事发生？反正一问三不知就行了。  
最终威廉还是决定选择后面一个。他试探性的夹了夹屁股，然后惊觉后面几乎根本就合不上了，那些淫荡的液体流的却反而更快了。「该死…太淫荡了吧……」威廉也不能拿什么东西堵上自己不断流淌精液的小穴。  
我真是狼狈…就只是出来买个东西…为什么会遭受这些…我，我…呜………  
威廉叹口气中断思想，晃晃脑袋擦擦眼睛然后抬手颤抖着扶上墙昂首望向夜空中伴着月亮一起点缀深邃夜空的星星。幸好他还认识这边的某一座建筑，能以此为指引找到回去的路，不然…哭都不知道怎么哭的。

虽然因为腿软而走的很艰难。但是并没过多久，威廉就手脚依然麻利的翻过了他学校的围墙，虽然说后面已经流的一裤子都是了但是他还是完美的回到了宿舍。  
似乎…大家都不在。  
好，天助我也。  
威廉夹紧双腿，以一个极度神奇的走路方法进了浴室准备洗一下自己然后就假装自己去喝酒了然后醒了就这会儿了，无事发生。

脱掉衣服拧开龙头，温热的水从花洒里撒下撒在威廉的身上。男孩儿低头看了看自己的身子。在清澈的水下，上面布满了淤青和情色过后的残暴印记。「……真的是很意外我没有太大的情绪波动…」威廉蹲了下来，用手摁了摁自己鼓起的肚子。沉默闭眼忍着无数的精液溢出了因为被过度使用而通过红肿来表示自己的不适的后穴的感觉。溢出的浊液滴在地上的水里混着水流入下水道。  
-我可是甚至在回来的路上还流了不少啊……居然还有这么多的吗……。  
威廉想着。然后抬头正准备去找沐浴露的时候他看见了一双鞋子。顺着腿往上看去——噢。嘿，卡尔。  
……卧槽  
威廉整个人顿住了，愣愣地抬头看着站在门口举着手机的卡尔。「卡，卡尔……！？」  
噢，真该死！自己应该多去注意一下旁边的…怎么就忘了宿舍里还有一个“死人”呢！？。威廉在心中辱骂自己的愚蠢。卡尔这家伙整天阴沉沉的沉默到恐怖，安静到恐怖就算了。身材不挡眼很容易就会发现不了。  
不过重点基本都错了。因为现在最重要的事情是——他完全看见了威廉屁股里流出来的精液和他一身的痕迹。「卡，卡尔！我都没注意你…别看啦…！我就是，洗个澡。」「……威廉。我都知道，不必掩藏。」「唔…」威廉感觉到了恐惧。又一次的。「不要，等等-别把这件事说出去！我也不想的！」威廉猛地站起来抓住卡尔的臂膀。湿漉漉的手濡湿了他的衣裳。一时间花洒没了淋浴者，撒在地上的声音回荡在宿舍里，极度的引人注目。「……」卡尔又保持了沉默。威廉一边裸着身子眼巴巴的望着他，一边内心暗自想着要不是自己现在浑身使不上力，可能就要通过暴力来让卡尔删照片了，反正他也不会外传事情……。「我，我只是-出去买个东西就被打晕了…刚刚才回来的…别告诉其他人这件事……求你了…」「好啊。」卡尔突然的一口答应让威廉愣了愣然后不顾身上的水珠就抱住了卡尔。「——好兄弟！」「……我还有条件呢…」然后卡尔便幽幽的来了一句让威廉当场当机石化的话。「跟我做。」「……！？」  
威廉愣了半天。以至于卡尔都伸手拍了拍他的脏辫脑袋。「……不是，等等，你……」「你没听错。和我做，亦或明天就看见你的照片被贴满墙壁。」卡尔满脸冷漠的威胁着威廉。威廉支支吾吾半响摇摇头。「不，不行！什么都可以……除了这个…卡尔，别这样！拜托了！」「……我知道了，我会告诉大家的。」「——不！」  
威廉铁了心了。如果这件事传出去谁知道自己在这里会被针对成什么样子。转校的话父母肯定要问原因的，原因自己又不能说…好吧…反正应该，只是做一次…没事儿的…  
威廉天真的想着，低着头扒住卡尔的衣服支支吾吾大半天憋出来了几个字。「我…我跟你做就是了…」

于是场面就更加难以控制了。  
男孩儿胡乱的抬手乱推想要逃脱，无力的推搡着身前捏着他发达胸肌尽情作乱的少年，腿却老实的死死缠住少年的腰肢来借力让自己不会感到那么难受。而算不上粗大还仍有发育空间的肉棒在威廉早就软烂温热的穴道里高速抽插，淫靡的水声被威廉断断续续的淫乱呻吟和急促呼吸盖过。毕竟也只是第二次品尝情事的美味，他还是没法完全习惯，温暖热情的穴肉死死纠缠住来犯的肉棒，然后却没想到被狠狠撞开直接碾压到前列腺上引发又一串的呻吟和颤抖。威廉眼角含着泪哆哆嗦嗦的想咬住嘴唇不传出声音，可这想法却一次次被卡尔撞的没有机会去实施。  
威廉哭哭啼啼的抬手捂住自己的嘴却被卡尔拉开。以用力的撞击做警告吓得威廉在高声尖叫的同时不敢再去捂自己的嘴。卡尔探头过来亲吻威廉的面颊，将威廉脸上的泪迹亲去后腾一只手扳过男孩儿的下巴温柔亲吻。卡尔的吻技很好，搞得威廉整个人都迷迷糊糊的都不知道该怎么回应。而在下身粗暴且毫无章法的操干中卡尔施舍给威廉的这一点温柔让威廉无法自控的上瘾。  
卡尔另一只手对着威廉的左胸肉又捏又抓，就像是小孩子一样，把他的胸用力的抓得形象各异。威廉无力的伸手去扒却被责怪意的撞了一下，不过因为正巧打了个哭嗝而让自己的呻吟没有全部露出，虽然没什么用就是了。卡尔玩够了威廉的胸转而开始对他的左乳头激烈进攻。威廉被吓得猛然一震，不知道做了什么氧气突然就供应不足，他无力抬手捶打卡尔的胸口，少年也依他松口。指尖捏搓威廉肤质细腻的乳头。  
「男人的人体构造一般来说都不会有这么膨胀的胸肌…威廉，你真是个让我着迷的特例。」  
卡尔说完还揪着威廉的乳头拉到最高位，然后任着它从自己指尖逃跑弹回原处。接着追过去继续欺负男孩儿的敏感乳头。威廉虽然今天接受了不知道多少人的强暴但是他们似乎没有对他的胸下过多的手。导致威廉被刺激的挺腰呜咽一声，短暂的呼吸后央求一样的抓住卡尔的手哼哼唧唧撒娇一样的跟他说这里不行。但只是遭到了卡尔直接上嘴咬的下场。  
耳畔传来一声咔哒的声音。威廉被泪光模糊且摇摆幅度过大的视线里出现一个人影，就连卡尔也松了口回头望去。威廉借着卡尔缓下运动的这一点宝贵时间来仔细看了看门口的人。  
卧槽，奈布和伊莱。  
这会儿卡尔圆润饱满的龟头偏偏正正好碾在了他的敏感点上。被二次发现了的双重羞愧感加重了这一下所带来的刺激，威廉不情不愿哼唧一声吐出舌头昂高了头颅。眼前白光一闪整个人表情失神一瞬几乎是哭喊着在铺天盖地的快感之下直接高了潮，射了出来。而温热的穴道突然夹紧死死地绞住了卡尔的肉棒，紧致的感觉让卡尔一个没忍住被夹的肉棒胀大跳动几下就直接埋在深处尽情释放了出来。泥泞的小穴没法完全容纳这又一批的新客 些许滚烫的浊液就这么顺着肉棒棒壁流下，混入被威廉淫液濡湿的床单里。  
「啊啊啊！！！」威廉没忍住尖叫出声。然后就因为高潮而腰软，软软的倒在床上双目失焦的望着上铺短暂的失去了意识。而卡尔则是处变不惊的抹去自己衣服上沾到的属于威廉的体液，从威廉仍在痉挛的穴道里拔出疲软的肉棒望着伊莱和奈布。「啊，回来了？」  
「你们在搞什么鬼东西！？卡尔！！？」喜欢的人失踪一整天一点消息都没有找了一圈没消息刚回来还看见自己室友在和自己喜欢的人做爱还是被干的那个的奈布直接就暴躁的冲着卡尔喊了出来。要不是伊莱轻轻的抓住了他的衣服他估计早就冲上去打人了。  
「如你所见，做爱。」卡尔满脸安宁的望着已经气的快要冒烟的奈布。  
「我他妈的找了一天连根毛都找不到，结果你找到了不跟老子说还跟他做上了！？」奈布完全不管附近宿舍有没有入眠的人的吼道。  
「那么你想试试么？」卡尔回复到。  
「……？」奈布被这一句话完美噎住了。他之前确实有在天天意淫自己上威廉的场景。  
想着威廉在自己身下被干到软成一摊春水，满脸挂着眼泪打着哭嗝紧紧搂住自己，清明的眼眸蒙上一层情欲的雾气，衷心的只映出自己一个人。平常吐出阳光字语的话的嘴巴只知道呜呜咽咽的喊着“奈布，奈布”和呻吟，在自己释放出来的时候死死的缠紧自己的东西哭喊着。接着因为精疲力尽而沉沉睡去。  
他何止是想试试。根本就想把他直接据为己有。  
可惜已经被人捷足先登。  
「呃……」奈布沉默了。而威廉这会儿也好不容易回了点神。拉起被子顾不上后穴的精液就想解释。「那个，不-不是你看到的那样-奈布--」  
奈布看了看旁边的伊莱。伊莱什么也没说只是出于礼貌的挪开了死盯着威廉胸口的视线。「不是我看到的那样……？那是什么…？」「呃……」威廉也语塞了。他左看右看不知道说什么好，奈布最后叹口气晃晃头。「……你没事就好…至于卡尔…」然后又撸起了袖子。「别冲动，奈布。想想我们今天的推测。」伊莱再次拉住了奈布。奈布极度不耐烦的回头看了一眼啊了一声。  
卡尔已经下了床。他很守信的没有说出威廉今天被路人强奸的事情，但是似乎伊莱已经猜到了。  
「……威廉。」奈布和伊莱互相看看以后出声道。「…」威廉往后缩了缩然后目睹奈布逐步靠近。「你怎么能让那些人上你呢…？」「什…」奈布伸手，把惊慌的威廉压在床上。「我那么喜欢你——但你不和我做，和他们做？」「……不，不是那样的…奈，奈布！听我解释!!我真的不是故意不回你们，我-啊！」

「晚了。」奈布将威廉死死的摁压在床上，一把将堪堪盖在他身上的被子丢开。从威廉后穴溢出的精液濡湿了床单。跟过来的伊莱沉默的坐在了威廉后面，搂住他纤细有力的腰。威廉很明显感觉到了一个热物顶上了自己的背。「不，不要…」旁边的卡尔举起了手机并且似乎点击了录屏，因为威廉听见了那叮的一声。他恐惧的转过头去想要说什么，却被捂住眼睛的手遮蔽了视线。  
在恐惧中再一次被推倒在床。伊莱用力的摁住了他，而奈布则跃跃欲试的褪下了裤子。将硬的发痛的肉棒龟头顶上他正往外不断喷吐精液的穴口。「不要…别这样……」威廉不情不愿的动动腰做最后的挣扎。  
居然有点期待。  
接着被不容置疑的狠狠进入。威廉应声发出了一声含糊不清的悲鸣。「你里面好松呢。」奈布兴奋又沙哑的说到，威廉无用的挣扎被全部制止，而威廉则差点被期待之后一瞬间被填满的充实感刺激到就这样高潮。  
奈布的肉棒长粗正合适，比卡尔的要好。威廉不合时宜的胡思乱想着，然后被下身一个猛烈的撞击和被扳过下巴的动作强行拉回了思绪。反应过来伊莱已经松了捂住他双眼遮蔽视线的手，现在正扳着他的下巴，威廉刚想开口说什么，嘴唇就被火热的物体抵住。「威廉，乖。张口。」伊莱握着自己在同龄里尺寸不非的肉棒哄着因为惊吓而睁大眼睛瞳孔剧缩的威廉。威廉俩只手扒弄着伊莱的手。不愿意的咬紧下唇左右摇头意图拒绝。奈布沉默的看了看他的位置然后开始动腰。通过角度问题来让肉棒在威廉甬道里扭转摩擦，撑开肉壁后如愿顶上了那个让威廉发疯的点。「嗯——！！」突然而来的刺激让威廉惊呼一声，但因为咬着嘴唇而没发出太大的声音。自知找到对方敏感点的奈布开始一下一下的干他的敏感处。沾上白灼的肉棒缓缓抽出然后快速捅入几乎要让威廉死在这铺天盖地的快感里。威廉小穴里分泌出的淫液让奈布每一次的撞击都带有淫靡至极的“啪啪”声。最终在威廉被干到没了力气软了腰松了口后伊莱则趁虚而入，属于长粗都更要傲人的伊莱的肉棒狠狠地碾过软舌插进威廉的喉咙里，被顶到喉管的威廉双眸上翻不住的满面潮红控制不住的干呕起来，殊不知夹紧的喉管让伊莱更加上瘾。生理性的泪水很快流出眼眶打湿脸颊。威廉随着伊莱和奈布每一次毫无规律可言的撞击摇曳，下面被干的噗呲噗呲啪啪啪啪的，上面则被捅的咕啾咕啾。威廉浑身就没有一处是不淫靡的。  
威廉已经记不起来卡尔还在旁边录屏了，现在他只是跟性爱娃娃一样随着每一次的交欢而爽的蜷缩脚趾，随着每一次抽出焦急的去挽留。“咕…咕唔…唔…”  
就这样下去吧。什么也别考虑什么也别想把自己交给他们。就这么一直做下去罢，越狠越好。  
威廉的思绪彻底出现了奇怪的念头，但这位球手同学好像一点都没有发现不对劲。甚至理所当然的在这种情况下幻想起了自己被干的呜呜咽咽的样子。  
威廉的敏感点被干的酸软，腰肢已经软到无法自己抬起却每一次都随着被顶起的小腹被干的不住拱腰。威廉从抓住伊莱的手改为死死的抓住床单来发泄自己使不上的力气，双眼上翻活像下一刻就要彻底变成白眼然后失去意识。威廉的穴道用力的收紧绞紧造成咕啾声的罪魁祸棒，然后被狠狠的挣脱后换来了更加激烈的操干。  
昏昏沉沉之中威廉不知道被干了多久。只知道在喉咙被干的几乎就要因为疼痛而裂开时伊莱抓紧了他扎成脏辫的头发。然后很狠顶入最深处不顾差点碰到眼睛但索性只是逼迫威廉闭眼的俩个卵蛋然后尽情喷射。  
已经被干的失神有点敷衍的威廉突然跟死而复生的死者一样激烈的颤抖一阵。呜呜呜的短促哼叫起来。猛然夹紧并开始痉挛的穴肉死死的吸住了奈布。他几乎控制不住自己的加快了速度，全力的大开大合往那个骚穴里狠操。几十下后奈布低下头低吼一声。死死抓住了威廉纤细的腰肢便直直的在里面喷射出了滚烫的精液。烫的威廉呜咽一声也射出了一股精液。房间里的荷尔蒙气息达到了极致。  
三个人都气喘吁吁的。伊莱和奈布抽出了疲软的肉棒。威廉的眼睛被乌黑的头发盖住看不清具体表情。他委屈的咳嗽几声然后就因为喉咙的疼而捂住了脖子，接着不情不愿的咽了下去。然后便大开双腿的躺在了床上，紊乱的喘息几声便一歪头昏了过去。  
「——做的真狠啊。」卡尔关闭了录像。甩甩手上白浊穿好裤子无事发生一样的说道。「…唉……可惜，被不知道多少个人捷足先登了。我怕他难过没强来结果它让别人碰。」「至少现在你得到了，虽然晚了些。」「得了吧伊莱。裘克会打死我。」「不一定。可能会伤心的走开。」「好吧，你是个未卜先知的强人，我信你。」  
两个人聊天的时候卡尔极其难得的出声打断了别人。  
「安静点带他去洗澡。威廉需要休息。」  
「噢。对。」  
于是伊莱便和奈布架起了威廉下了床朝浴室过去了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 烂尾了dbq


End file.
